Blaze vs Sir Percival:La Batalla por el mismo Corazon
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Que podría suceder si ambos felinos color lila se encontrasen en el mismo planeta y para problemas ambas tienen sentimientos por el mismo erizo azul...¿que podrá suceder?solo tienen que leer para averiguarlo.R
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola lectores de fanfic me anime a escribir una historia nueva ya que he escrito varios one-shot , además ya hace mucho tiempo quería escribir esto pero bueno nos los molestos mas ,sin mas preámbulos los dejos tranquilos.**

"habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

* * *

**Blaze Vs Sir Percival: La Batalla por un mismo corazón**

Era un día como cualquier otro en emerald coast , las olas chocaban contra las rocas de las costa causando un lindo escenario para relejarse ,el único sonido que se podía escuchar era de las gaviotas volando en el cielo y el sonido de las olas.

En unos de los arboles de allí se encontraba nuestro héroe, descansando en unas de las ramas del árbol, en un momento una mariposa se apoyo en su nariz haciendo que el erizo azul abriera los ojos lentamente.

-uhh….¿cuánto tiempo estuve descansando?-sonic se preguntaba a si mismo mientras se estiraba un poco ya que dormir en un árbol no es muy cómodo que digamos.

Por un momento él fijo su mirada en el tranquilo océano y al observar como el agua chocaba contras las rocas recordaba claramente su última aventura.

-*suspiro*…no puedo creer que tan solo paso una semana desde que estuve en Camelot- dijo sonic para sí mismo

-_me pregunto…¿cómo estarán todos los caballeros allí ?..._Sir Lanzelot ,Sir Gawain y…. Sir Percibal- pensó sonic

Por alguna razón sonic no pudo dejar de pensar en su último encuentro con la mujer caballero, a principio no fue muy agradable pero luego de su duelo a muerte y una agradable charla con Percival se llevaron bastante bien .otro cosa que él pensaba era como ella lo observaba en sus travesías por los territorios de camelot ,no era una mala mirada ,ni tampoco una normal mirada ,era otra clase de mirada que él no conocía ,por su puesto sonic no le prestó mucha atención puesto que él es medio distraído en algunos asuntos ,pero lo que si recordaba bien era esas tarde de carrera que tuvo con sir Percival, la había pasado muy bien en ese lugar

-se nota que es igual que blaze, hasta la forma que la conocí son bastante parecidas –dijo sonic con una sonrisa al recordar todo lo sucedido con su primer encuentro con blaze

Para sonic esta era otra cuestión, desde que había conocido a blaze, ella se volvió más cercana con él que con otros de sus amigos, ella hace casi un mes que vino a su dimensión por unas largas vacaciones como su deber de guardiana de las sol emeralds y también de su cargo en la realeza de su mundo, las pocas veces que salía con blaze se divertían como nunca, hasta se le notaba la felicidad que tenía en su rostro

_-no sé porque en este momento estoy pensando en blaze y sir Percival ….son tan iguales las dos ,si tuviera que elegir no sabría con quien quedarme_ –pensaba sonic con una sonrisa picara

-¡!Sonic!…-grito una voz

-¡hey…blaze por aquí! –grito sonic agitando su mano

No había pasado ni cinco segundos y el felino con poderes de fuego estaba justo parado al lado del árbol en la cual aun descansaba el erizo azul

-Blaze ,que te traes por aquí-dijo sonic desde arriba del árbol

-sonic podrías bajarte un segundo, quiero decirte algo –dijo blaze mirando lo alto que era el árbol

-no hay problema-dijo sonic y para luego simplemente saltar el árbol con un aterrizaje estupendo

-¿Qué querías decirme blaze?-´pregunto sonic

-uh…y-yo…yo..-decía blaze con timidez

Blaze parecía que les costaban las palabras salieran de su boca, esto solamente le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de sonic ,era algo que ella no podía evitar ,era tímida con él en siertos asuntos. Esto no paso por alto por sonic ,él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo ,ella quería invitarlo a salir a algún lugar pero como ella es un poco tímida va a tener que ser paciente hasta que ella se decidiera a hablar

-si blaze-dijo sonic

-yo solo, quería que vinieras con migo a este lugar-dijo blaze decidida mientras le entregaba un pequeño folleto con un par de imágenes en ella, Sonic recogió el folleto y lo miro ,

_-¿Q-Que?-_grito mentalmente sonic

-Blaze ,¿enserio quieres ir a un parque de diversiones ?-pregunto sonic

-si …ya que de donde provengo no tenemos ningún parque de diversiones y esta sería la primera vez que iría a uno…¿tú qué dices?

-bueno ya he estaba en varios parques como estos …creo que no hay problema alguno –dijo sonic

-enserio, muchas gracia sonic- decía blaze mientras instintivamente abrazo a sonic ,esto hizo que el erizo azul se estremeciera por el repentino abrazo

-uh..blaze –dijo sonic

-si sonic –dijo blaze aun abrazando a sonic

-aun me estas abrazándome blaze-dijo sonic pero por lo menos no fue unos de los abrazos de amy

Blaze inmediatamente salió de su propio mundo y se dio cuenta de su pequeño error de parte de ella, inmediatamente dejo de abrazar a sonic un poco avergonzada de la que había hecho

-ok blaze ….vamos al parque de diversiones-dijo sonic sin decir nada al respecto de lo que paso hace unos momentos

Blaze simplemente asistió con la cabeza y ambos salieron corriendo velozmente al parque de diversiones.

* * *

**Mientras Tanto En Camelot**

En las antiguas tierras medievales, los gentiles campesinos de camelot Vivian tranquilamente ya que nuestro héroe había derrotado al falso Rey Arturo y detuvo a Merlina en su intento de destruir todo camelot ,solo había transcurrido una semana desde los últimos intensos momento de este lugar y todo era paz para todos pero aun así unos de los caballeros de la mesa redonda por alguna razón no se encontraba tranquilo .

Todos los caballeros estaban entrenando como de costumbre para afinar swus habilidades con la espada, una vez todos terminaron su entrenamiento rutinario decidieron descansar un poco

-bueno eso es todo por hoy-dijo sir lancelot mientras enfundaba su espada

**-**me tengo que ir –dijo Percival retirándose del lugar de entrenamiento

-¿Qué le sucede a sir Percival?-pregunto sir Gawain

-no lo se, pero sus asuntos no me interesan –decía sir Lancelot mientras se recostaba en la hierba para descansar

En ese momento se acerco otros de los caballeros, él caballero miro a sus compañeros y noto que faltaba alguien, Sir Gawain noto la llegada del caballero

-¿Qué sucede Sir Galahad?-pregunto Sir Gawain

-No es nada…solamente quería saber por qué no se encuentra Sir Percival con ustedes-dijo Sir Galahad

-ella se fue apenas termino el entrenamiento, no lose pero últimamente tiene la constupre de irse sola –dijo Sir Gawain ,él hiba a seguir hablando pero Sir Lancelot interrumpió

-Ella esta así desde que sonic regreso a su mundo-dijo Sir Lancelot tranquilamente

-que te hace pensar eso-dijo Sir Galahad

-solo piénsalo bien Galahad, Percival a estado actuando raro desde que conocía a sonic-dijo Sir Lancelot

-no me digas que…-Dijo Sir Gawain

-no se con exactitud…pero es una posibilidad-respondió Sir Lancelot

No muy lejos de allí Percival se encontraba caminando por camelot muy sumisa en sus pensamientos, unos de ellos era sobre el caballero que la había derrotado y salvado de una muerte segura, desde su partida a su hogar se sintió otra vez esa sensación de soledad que tanto estaba acostumbrada.

-¿me pregunto….como estará sir sonic?-se pregunto a si misma

Sin darse cuenta había llegado donde el herrero local residía, decidió entrar para ver si este vendía algo nuevo ,además tenía órdenes de entregarle algo al herrero .una vez dentro del local observo todas las armas del mostrarlo y había bastante variedad de armas que ella conocía, de repente una puerta se abrió dando paso al herrero

-buenos días, que es lo que desea….Sir Percival no me había dado cuenta que eras tú-dijo con asombro el pequeño zorro amarillo con dos colas

-que es lo que viene a buscar uno de los caballeros de la mesa redonda en mi humilde herrería-dijo el herrero (**la verdad no me acuerdo si tenía nombre o simplemente lo llamaban "herrero" si alguien lo supiera por favor díganmelo en los reviews)**

-Solamente vengo a entregarte esta lista de armas para la guardia del castillo de camelot-dijo Percival entregándole una lista de todo lo que hacía falta .el herrero miro la lista y se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que le pedían

-no te preocupes por el costo, ¿podrás hacerlo?-dijo Percival

-si no hay problema, pero aun así todo esto llevara un poco de tiempo-respondió el herrero para después despedirse humildemente de Percival y ponerse a trabajar

Percival se retiro del establecimiento, al salir noto rápidamente una figura familiar con varias cosas en sus manos

-_esa es merlina….porque llevara todas esas cosas…será mejor seguirla_-pensó Percival puesto que aun no confiaba en ella por lo que había hecho anteriormente

Merlina se dirigía por las afueras de la ciudad seguida por Percival que iba en sigilo para que esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Merlina llego a una pequeña cabaña y entro sin darse cuenta que había dejado abierta la puerta

Percival entro a la cabaña y miro todo a su alrededor, viendo que no había signo de merlina entro y empezó a investigar un poco lo que había allí

_-¿que son estas cosas?_-pensó Percival mientras observaba varios frascos con líquido extraños en ellos

-para que recitara todo esto…será que está haciendo pociones-pensaba mientras sostenía unos de los frascos

Ella había escuchado una voz en una de las otras habitaciones, así que rápidamente dejo el frasco en su respectivo lugar y se dirigió a la cerradura de la puerta para poder ver del otro lado

Inmediatamente pudo ver a merlina, ella estaba murmurando unas palabras en la cual no se podía oír, pero aun así logro escucho algo

-por fin..Ahora que todos los preparativos esté listo podre traer de vuela a sir sonic-dijo Merlina

_-¡cómo es posible eso!…si ella misma nos dijo que le era imposible hacer que vuelva sir sonic co su magia_-pensó percival desvainando su espada dispuesta a conseguir respuestas antes sus dudas entro a la habitación sorprendiendo a merlina

-¡¿Qué haces aquí caballero?!-grito merlina

-es verdad que puedes traer a sir sonic-dijo Percival ignorando lo que dijo merlina

-no me digas que me has…¿Cuánto tiempo has estado escuchándome?-dijo merlina

-lo suficiente…ahora me dirás para que quieres que vuelva sir sonic- decía Percival apuntando su espada hacia merlina

-no tengo por qué responder eso…además tu eres la que interrumpido en mi hogar sin razón alguna-dijo merlina con enojo

-te voy a dar varias razones si no me contesta la pregunta que le hice–dijo Percival mientras poco a poco perdía la paciencia

Merlina no dijo nada al respecto, pero en cambio se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?...no te dije que te movieras-ordeno Percival pero este no le hizo caso alguno

Merlina saco de su túnica el último ingrediente para terminar su conjuro

-la verdad no pude hacer que vuelva sir sonic con mi propia magia…pero encontré un libro cuyo conjuros hará posible cumplir mi objetivos-decía merlina destapando el frasco

Percival inmediatamente quiso arrebatarle el frasco con el extraño liquido pero este por acto de reflejo dejo caer al piso donde había varias marcas en ella, inmediatamente las marcas empezaron a brillar

-¡oh no! ...!mira lo que has hecho!-grito merlina cubriéndose los ojos

Ambas se cubrieron sus rostros pero aun así el brillo era demasiado fuerte

-el brillo es tan intenso tanto que…-percival no pudo terminar de hablar porque lo siguiente que veía era oscuridad

* * *

**Mientras tanto en Mobius**

Sonic y blaze habían estado en el parque de diversiones durante una hora aproximadamente, ambos habían entrado a casi todos los juego del lugar, algunos no porque blaze le tenía miedo a los juegos de mucha así ambos se divertían

-y blaze… ¿qué te parece el parque de diversiones?-pregunto sonic

-es muy bueno para divertirse –respondió blaze con tranquilidad

-solo muy bueno…!el lugar es asombroso!-dijo sonic elevando la voz al final ganando una sonrisa de parte de blaze

-sabes que blaze …te ves muy bien mientras sonríes-dijo sonic haciendo que esta tuviera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Ambos ya habían salido del sitio ya que se estaba haciendo tarde y el sol de a poco se empezaba a ocultar

-bueno…eso sí que estuvo genial-decía sonic con su típica sonrisa

-la me lo acabas de decir muchas veces sonic y si estuvo estupendo-dijo blaze

-sabias que dirías eso…bueno aquí nos separamos –dijo sonic ya que su hogar era de distinta dirección que donde vivía ella

-gracias sonic por acompañarme –dijo blaze con un gesto de agradecimiento

-no hay problema blaze- decía sonic para luego despedirse de ella y salir corriendo rumbo a su casa

_-bueno ahora una es tiempo para dormir en mi linda cama…que es eso_-pensaba sonic deteniéndose de golpe al ver la luz brillante no muy lejos de donde se encontraba

La luz brillante solo duro unos segundo asi que sonic no desperdicio mas tiempo y se fue al lugar donde estaba la luz por última vez, al legar sonic no podía creer lo que estaba viendo sus ojos

_-no puede ser posible que ella esté aquí…percival- _pensó sonic acercándose donde se encontraba ella

Percival se sentía muy débil, era como si hubiera peleado con dos caballeros de la mesa redonda. Apenas pudo abrir sus ojos y pudo ver una silueta azul muy conocida para ella

-sir sonic ….eres tu…-dijo Percival antes de que se desmayara

-percival…pervical …es inútil esta inconsciente…será mejor llevarla a mi casa para que descanse-decía sonic mientras levanto a percival para luego salir corriendo rumbo a su hogar

_-Esto sí que será un problema_-pensó sonic

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo .nos vemos en otro capitulo .adios**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia ,espero que lo disfruten ;D**

"Habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

* * *

Sonic había llegado a su hogar en unos pocos segundos gracias a su súper velocidad, al entrar dejo a Percival en el sofá para que descansara ya que la veía muy agotada.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí?…se supone que era imposible ir o venir de camelot –se dijo a sí mismo con muchas dudas al respecto

-ok….será mejor llamar a tails para ver si él puede aclarar mis dudas-dijo sonic mientras recogía el teléfono y empezaba a marcar el número correspondiente pero de pronto escucho unos leves ruidos provenientes del sofá ,sonic colgó el teléfono e inmediatamente se dirigió a ver a percival

Percival lentamente abría sus ojos, por alguna razón le dolía la cabeza pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento, cuando por fin abrió sus ojos noto claramente que estaba recostada en algo suave y con una manta sobre ella pero lo que más la alarmo es que estaba en otro sitio muy diferente a lo que esta acostumbrada a ver en camelot

_-¿Dónde estoy?...lo último que vi fue a merlina y después…ahh mi cabeza_-pensaba Percival pero su dolor de cabeza se lo impedía

-¿estás bien?...percival-dijo una voz muy cerca del sofá

-_esa voz….-_pensó Percival mientras lentamente giro su cabeza hacia donde provenía la voz

Percival se estremeció al ver el rostro del caballero que había dejado camelot hace tan solo una semana .Sonic por otro lado miro la expresión de sorpresa de Percival y él simplemente le sonrió de formas amistosa haciendo que esta tuviera un leve sonrojo

-cuanto tiempo sin vernos... Percival-dijo sonic

-en verdad eres tu…Sir sonic- decía Percival mirando fijamente a sonic para ver que no era un espejismo lo que tenía antes sus ojos

-si a quien más esperabas -dijo sonic aun con su alegre sonrisa

Percival intento levantarse pero sonic inmediatamente la detuvo

-tienes que descansar un poco…por ahora no estás en condiciones de levantarte así que descansa un poco que seguro mañana estarás mejor-sonic decía llevando a Percival nuevamente al sofá

-tienes suerte que este débil sir sonic o si no te permitiría dejarme aquí-dijo Percival acostándose nuevamente

-supongo que eso es un agradecimiento…a y otra cosa solamente llámame sonic-dijo para luego retirándose del lugar

Percival vio como el erizo azul se iba a la cocina así que simplemente se rindió ante su cansancio y se quedo dormida en el sofá

Sonic estaba a punto de hacer la cena pero él no sabía que cocinar exactamente así que se dirigió a preguntarle a su nueva huésped

-¿percival quieres chili dog para cenar?-pregunto sonic desde la cocina pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de Percival

Sonic se asomo desde la cocina y pudo ver claramente que pecival se encontraba plácidamente dormida

_-mira nada mas ya se ha dormido…y haces unos momentos se quería ir del sofá-_pensó sonic para después volver a la cocina y comerse vorazmente un chili dog .

-bueno …será mejor irse a dormir….ahhh que cansado estoy-sonic decía entre bostezos

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación para por fin poder descansar miro por última vez como se encontraba Percival y miro con asombro que estaba sonriendo, sonic una sola vez llego a ver esa sonrisa de parte de ella, para suerte de sonic ella ya no llevaba puesto su casco.

_-que estará soñando para que este tan contenta…bueno no importa es hora de ir a la cama _–pensó sonic para después irse a su respectiva habitación

* * *

**Al siguiente día**

Percival se despertó al sentir los cálidos rayos de sol en su rostro, en este día se sentía mucho mejor a comparación de ayer ,ya despierta completamente se levanto del sofá y enpezo a observar el contorno de la casa de sonic

_-este debe ser el hogar de sir sonic ...es bastante acogedor _–pensó Percival

Ella observaba todo hasta le llamo la intención algunas de sus fotos en la cual casi todas aparecían sonic y sus amigos y una que otras fotografías de algún paisaje que había visitado sonic en sus largos viajes

-veo que por fin te depertaste dormilona-dijo sonic asustando a Percival haciendo que el cuadro que sostenía en sus manos se cayera y se romperá el vidrio de este

-lo siento sir sonic …no era mi intensión romper el cuadro –dijo Percival apenada por lo que había hecho

**-**no te preocupes por eso…yo lo limpiare-al segundo de decir eso sonic con su velocidad trajo una pequeño pala para recoger basura y recogió los restos de vidrios en el suelo

Sonic saco la fotografía del marco ya que no serbia y miro la imagen, era él, tails, blaze y marine ,sonic sonrió al recordar su pequeña aventura en la dimensión sol

-sucede algo sir sonic…estas muy pensativo-dijo Percival haciendo que el erizo bajara de las nubes

-eh..No es nada Percival …solo recuerdos-dijo sonic dejando la fotografía a un lado

-bueno…Quieres desayunar Percival yo mismo hice el desayuno-decía sonic esperando una respuesta positiva de parte de Percival

A principio Percival no tenía intenciones de comer pero un leve ruido proveniente de su estomago fue lo suficiente para que reflexionara por su puesto esto no paso por alto por sonic que trataba de no reírse

-no se tu Percival …pero tu estomago si tiene hambre-dijo sonic

-está bien sir sonic acepto con gusto su desayuno-respondió Percival

-ya deja de un lado el formalismo Percival…yo soy tu amigo además quiero que me llames sonic no sir sonic -explico sonic

-está bien sir…quiero decir sonic-dijo Percival

-Ves que no te cuesta nada..ahora ven a comer el desayuno que se esta enfríando-dijo sonic para luego dirigirse al pequeño comedor seguido por Percival

Después de un corto periodo de tiempo de comer su desayuno sonic pensó que ya era el momento para hacerle unas preguntas a Percival

-así que Percival …¿cómo llegaste hasta mi mundo?..Que yo sepa era imposible ir o volver de camelot-dijo sonic viendo que percival tomo el último sorbo de te

-a principio pensaba lo mismo…pero merlina fue quien me trajo aquí por accidente-dijo Percival dejando la tasa a un lado de la mesa

-¿Cómo que accidentalmente…que ocurrió exactamente?-pregunto sonic

-lo que sucedió fue….-Percival le explico todo lo ocurrido desde que vio a merlina de forma sospechosa hasta como había llegado hasta mobius

-wow …¿enserio merlina dijo que quería que volviera allí en camelot?-dijo sonic con asombro

-si pero aun así no logre que me digiera sus verdaderas intenciones-dijo Percival tranquilamente

_-mmm…me pregunto cómo estarán en camelot _–pensó sonic

* * *

**Mientras tanto en camelot**

Sir Lancelot junto con Sir Gawain y Sir Galahad recorrían las afueras de camelot por una petición ya que reportaron un extra luz muy brillante en las afueras de la ciudad

- ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?-pregunto sir Gawain

-no mucho …según mi mapa debemos estar cerca de donde se vio el extraño brillo-dijo Sir Galahad en ese momento a él se le cruzo un pensamiento que le comia la cabeza desde ayer

-han notado que sir Percival no ha vuelto desde ayer –dijo Sir Galahad

-sebes tienes razón…yo tampoco la he visto desde el entrenamiento de ayer –dijo Sir Gawain

-se pueden callar ustedes dos…ya llegamos a nuestro destino…-dijo Sir Lancelot obteniendo la atención de ambos

Los tres vieron los restos de lo que parecía ver una pequeña cabaña, al acercarse se dieron cuenta que la cabaña había sido destruida no hace mucho tiempo

-¡¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?!-dijo Sir Gawain

-no lo sé pero seguro que no es nada bueno-dijo Sir Lancelot observando todo los alrededores para encontrar una pista de lo que había pasado aquí

-¡Sir Lancelot…Sir Gawain encontré a alguien!-grito Sir Galahad

Ambos caballeros corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Galahad y al llegar vieron con sorpresa que la mujer inconsciente que sostenía Galahad no era ni más ni menos que merlina

-¡¿Qué hace ella aquí…que rayos esta sucediendo?!-grito Sir Gawain

-podrías dejar de gritar de una vez por todas …yo también tengo mis dudas –dijo Sir Lancelot

-ella esta inconsciente…no sería nada bueno si la dejáramos en este lugar de seguro que moriría-dijo Sir Galahad

-tienes razón…por ahora la llevaremos con nosotros devuelta a la ciudad…cuando ella despierte le haremos un interrogatorio-dijo Sir Lancelot ya caminando de regreso

Los dos caballeros no dijeron nada al respecto y simplemente siguieron a Sir Lancelot junto con merlina que seguí inconsciente en los brazos de Galahad

* * *

**De vuelta a mobius**

Sonic había llamado a su mejor amigo tails para hablarle de un pequeño asunto que tenia, así que sonic quedo en ir al taller de tails en treinta minutos

-¿Quién es ese tal tails y que eso que eso que tenias en las manos hace un momento?-pregunto Percival con curiosidad

-te refieres a esto de aquí-dijo sonic señalando el teléfono haciendo que Percival asistiera con la cabeza

-este aparato me permite comunicarme con otras personas con tan solo marcar un par de números…y tails es mi mejor amigo es como un hermano para mí –dijo sonic

-bueno que te parece si vamos a visitar a tails de seguro él sabrá algo al respecto de cómo llegaste hasta mobius

-me parece bien…solo espera un segundo-dijo Percival mientras se colocaba su casco y envainaba se espada

-listo ya podemos irnos sir sonic-dijo Percival

_-no tiene remedio…bueno que se le va a hacer en camelot son todos tan formales_ –pensó sonic

Ambos dejaron el hogar y se dirigieron al taller de tails

* * *

**En otro sitio**

**-**Cream ya te dije que no voy a ir –dijo blaze un poco irritada

-pero blaze me lo prometiste…dijiste que me acompañarías a hacer unas compre conmigo-dijo cream

-yo nunca dije eso…además si hubiera dicho eso de seguro yo…-blaze no pudo continuar porque cream la miraba fijamente con ojos de cachorro

-por favor…-dijo cream aun con su tierna mirada

_-oh no..no esa mirada de nuevo_-pensó blaze tratando de resistirse de no caer por la mirada de suplica de la pequeña conejita

-por favor…-repitió cream

-esta bien tu ganas iré contigo-dijo blaze derrotada

Cream gritaba de alegría porque blaze había accedido a acompañarla para hacer unas compras en la ciudad mientras blaze pensaba como siempre caía con el mismo truco una y otra vez

-ya está decidido…vamos blaze –decía cream sosteniendo la mano de blaze para guiarlaan

Justo en ese momento vainilla vio a su hija que llevaba arrastrando a su amiga

-¿cream a donde van? –pregunto vainilla

-vamos de compra a la ciudad mamá-dijo cream

Vainilla vio que blaze la miraba como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda

-esta bien cream…ambas tengan cuidado-dijo vainilla

-si mamá…adiós mamá-dijo cream para después salir del hogar junto a blaze

-lo siento blaze…pero así es mi hija-dijo vainilla para después seguir con sus actividades dementicas

* * *

**Mientras tanto con sonic y Percival**

Sonic y Percival corrían rumbo al taller de tails pero tenían que cruzar la ciudad para poder llegar, una vez que ambos habían llegado a la ciudad todas las personas miraban a Percival por su vestimenta o mejor dicho por su armadura

-sir sonic…¿por qué todos me miran así?-pregunto Percival sintiéndose incomoda por las miradas dirigidas a ella

Sonic miro a un grupo de personas y todos desviaron su mirada, sonic volvió a prestarle atención a Percival ya que le había hecho una pregunta

-debe ser por tu armadura…no todos los día la gente ve un verdadero caballero caminando por las calles-explico sonic haciendo que Percival se confundiera por el comentario.

Mientras tanto blaze y cream paseaban por las distintas tiendas de la ciudad

-_bueno esto no es tan malo…además cream se divierte_-pensó blaze al ver la cara de felicidad de cream

De repente el techo se la tienda en el que se encontraba se derrumbo dando a paso a una enorme mano metálica que sujeto a cream

-¡CREAM!-grito blaze

Blaze vio que no era ni más que eggman con su vehículo volador, cuando el científico vio a blaze este se rio

-hohoho…mira que tenemos aquí…si no es nada más ni nada menos que la gatita con poderes de fuego-dijo eggman

-¡suelta a cream inmediatamente!-grito blaze ya con ambas manos encendidas

-si tanto deseas rescatarla…solamente tienes que darme tus preciadas sol emeralds-ordeno Eggman

_-el no sabe que deje las esmeraldas en mi mundo…pero aun así voy a salvar a cream- _pensó blaze

Blaze sin pensarlo se abalanzo hacia el vehículo de eggman pero fue sorprendida por la misma mano metálica que se había llevado a cream golpeándola directamente, por suerte en el último segundo logro bloquear el golpe.

-hohoho…esta vez sí vine preparado…admira mi última creación-dijo eggman mientras señalaba al enorme robot que media como tres metros de alto, el robot fue rodeado de llamas por blaze pero estas no tuvieron efecto alguno en el robot

-ni te moleste con tus llamas yo mismo lo construí a prueba de fuego-dijo eggman entre risas

Blaze aun así no se detuvo si sus llamas no funcionaban con el robot su fuerza y velocidad lo haría. Para ella se le hacía muy difícil pelear cuando sus llamas no tenia efecto alguno sobre el robot

Blaze después de todo tubo una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que había durado unos minutos con el robot destrozado pero aun así ella se encontraba herida y muy cansada por la pelea, y que es lo que podría haber hecho eggman al respecto

-¡eggman regresa cobarde y devuelve a cream!-grito blaze tratando de seguirlo pero no tenía la energía suficiente para seguirlo

-si la quieres de vuelta tienes que darme las esmeraldas-dijo eggman mientras se alejaba mas y mas con cream como rehén

* * *

**Mientras tanto con sonic y Percival**

-sir sonic…usted no dijo que teníamos que ir al hogar de su amigo en vez de estar comiendo-decia Percival mientras mraba como sonic se devoraba los chili dog uno tras otro

-si pero aun así tenía hambre –dijo sonic haciendo que Percival simplemente lo miraba ¬¬

En ese preciso momento Percival vio un vehículo volador manejado por un gordinflón junto con una pequeña niña que se encontraba luchando para liberarse .inmediatamente ella persiguió el vehículo volador dejando a sonic confundido

-¡percival a dónde vas…!-grito sonic para después darse cuenta que ella salió a perseguir a su archí enemigo ,sonic ya estaba listo para también perseguir a eggman pero él vio no muy lejos a blaze corriendo y parecía muy lastimada

-sonic menos mal que estas aquí –dijo blaze

-¿estás bien blaze?...que sucede-dijo sonic preocupado por el estado de su amiga

-eggman me ataco con uno de sus robot y se llevo a cream-explico blaze

-debió ser un robot muy duro para que te dejaras en esas condiciones….bueno no hay tiempo que perder vamos a por cream-dijo sonic para luego salir corriendo junta blaze

No muy lejos Percival perseguía a eggman saltando edificio tras edificio ,eggman noto que alguien lo perseguía y para asombro de él era blaze quien lo perseguía o eso era lo que pensaba

-vallar gatito veo que tienes mucha resistencia..pero aun así no me alcanzar…-eggman no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su vehículo había sido abordado por Percival. una vez arriba Percival desvaino su espada y corto las ataduras de cream y rápidamente la recogió y salto del vehículo no si antes golpear el pequeño vehículo mandándolo a volar lejos

Una vez en el suelo cream vio que su amiga llevaba otra vestimenta lo cual le parecía que le quedaba bien

-eso estuvo genial blaze …¿de donde sacaste la armadura y la espada?-dijo cream entusiasmada

-disculpa niña debes de haber confundido con alguien mas...mi nombre no es blaze..sino sir Percival caballero de la mesa redonda -decía Percival haciendo que cream se riera como nunca lo había hecho

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-pregunto Percival un poco irritada por cómo se reía la cream

-eso no es cierto…tu eres blaze the cat mi mejor amiga…ya dime por que llevas puesta esa armadura-dijo cream mientras que Percival perdía la poca paciencia que tenia

-primero yo no soy tu amiga…y segundo mi nombre es Percival-decía Percival causando que cream se sintiera verdaderamente triste

-dime que no es verdad lo que dijiste –dijo cream al borde de las lagrimas

Percival estaba por afirmarlo pero se detuvo porque escucho que alguien venia

-¡Percival!-grito sonic corriendo donde se encontraba ella con cream

Sonic al llegar vio que cream tenía pequeñas lágrimas en su rostro, él miro por un momento a cream y luego a Percival y ya tenia una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo ,sonic se acerco a la pequeña y puso al mismo nivel que ella

-¿qué sucede cream? …¿por que lloras?-pregunto sonic

-blaze me dijo que no soy su amiga y piensa que es otra persona-dijo cream aun sollozando

Sonic miro a Percival por un momento que estaba de brazos cruzados desviando la mirada en señal de culpa

-cream no te preocupes…ella en realidad no es blaze –dijo sonic

-pero si se ve igual –contesto cream

-si…pero la única diferencia es que lleva puesta una armadura…lo vez-dijo sonic mientras cream miro por unos segundos a Percival

-además…de seguro ella quera ser ti amiga cream…no es así Percival-dijo sonic

Percival estaba a punto de protestar pero cream de repente grito

-¡Blaze!...-grito cream corriendo a abrazar a su amiga que la recibió con gusto

-cream menos mal que estas bien-dijo blaze devolviéndole el abraso

En ese momento Percival se petrifico al verse a ella misma delante de sus ojos, esto no paso por alto por sonic

-Tu…-exclamo Percival con asombro

Blaze al instante se estremeció al escuchar su misma voz e inmediatamente dejo de abrazar a cream y vio con asombro a ella misma pero con armadura mirándola fijamente tambien con asombro

-Tú…-exclamo blaze

-¡TE VEZ IDÉNTICA A MI!-gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**Continuara….. **

**Buenos hasta aquí lo dejo ,quisiera que todo el que lea por más que sea alguien que visita la pagina que deje una opinión ya que me gustaría saber si les gusta o no la historia .ok creo que eso es todo .nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Eh gente de fanfic ,Aquí les dejo la siguiente entrega de esta historia, quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que me están apoyando para poder seguir escribiendo esta historia ,espero que lo disfruten ;)**

"Habla Normal"

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

-¡TE VEZ IDENTICA A MI!-gritaron Blaze y Percival al unisonimo

Tanto blaze como Percival no podían creer lo que estaban viendo simplemente no lo podían creer lo que veían antes sus ojos.

-guau ...ahora hay dos blaze- decía cream viendo tanto a blaze como a Percival

-¡Cuanta veces tengo que repetirte que ese no es mi nombre!-grito Percival haciendo que cream se escondiera rápidamente por detrás de blaze con miedo

-¡eh no le grites así a cream…acaso no vez que es solamente una niña!-grito blaze de igual forma

-¡tu no mes das ordenes!. ..Además esa niña que tienes ahí es un dolor de cabeza-dijo Percival con enojo

-que dijiste-dijo blaze prendiendo inmediatamente sus manos

-_valla también puede controlar el fuego como yo …-_pensaba Percival un poco sorprendida

-acaso quieres pelear –dijo Percival poniendo una mano en el mando de su espada su espada esperando el momento para desenvainarla

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOS ¡-grito sonic causando que ambos felinos repentinamente dirijieran sus miradas a sonic

-pero ella…-ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo pero sonic hablo de nuevo

-nada de peros…dejen de comportarse como un par de niñas de primaria…no ven que esto le está afectando a la pobre de cream-exclamo sonic con un leve tono de enojo en su vos

En ese preciso momento Blaze y Percival vieron que cream ahora estaba junto a sonic por temor de ambas, blaze inmediatamente apago sus llamas y sintió culpa por la que estaba haciendo ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando cream se fue junto a sonic. percival por otro lado se sentía de la misma manera que blaze pero no era tanto por la culpa sino por la vergüenza de su actitud

_-por lo menos ellas dos ya se calmaron porque si ambas lucharan entre sí…. sería un verdadero caos –_pensó sonic aliviado

-sir sonic ….¿quién es ella a la cual se parece tanto a mí?-pregunto Percival dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a blaze

-sonic …acaso ella te llamo "sir sonic"-dijo blaze resaltando la ultima parte

Sonic sonrió nerviosamente, él nunca le había contado a blaze sobre su aventura en camelot.

-es una larga historia…por otra parte Percival ya te dije que no me llames así..Solamente dime sonic-decía sonic haciendo que Percival se sintiera un poco avergonzado

-está bien sonic… ahora responderás a mi pregunta –ordeno Percival

-_como puede hablarle de esa manera a sonic-_pensaba blaze con enojo

Sonic camino hasta donde se situaban ambos felinos y miro a ambas al mismo tiempo

-_sí que se parecen_ –pensó sonic observando la similitud que tenían

-Percival ella es mi amiga blaze ...princesa de la dimensión sol….-dijo sonic observando la cara de sorpresa de Percival

-Blaze ella es Sir Percival caballero de la mesa redonda…-dijo sonic obteniendo el mismo resultado con blaze

Sonic noto que Blaze y Percival se miraron por un instante, él pudo jurar que vio por un momento que de ambas salían rayos de sus ojos

_-debe ser mi imaginación o acaso vi algo extraño…-_pensó sonic

-mucho gusto en conocerte….percival-dijo blaze extendiéndole su mano

- lo mismo digo…blaze-dijo Percival mientras también extendió su mano para poder saludar

-ok ya que se conocieron ….me acabo de recordar que tails nos estaba esperando y ya se nos hiso un poco tarde-dijo sonic

-no llegaríamos tarde si no fuera porque a ti se te ocurrió almorzar a estas horas-dijo Percival

-a mi no me eches la culpa…además tu también comiste chili dog –dijo sonic en defensa propia

Blaze se sorprendió al oír que habían almorzado juntos pero aun así se mantuvo bajo control ante la conversacion

-sonic …por que no vamos todos al taller de tails…tu qué dices cream-hablo blaze

-si eso sería estupendo…podre ver a tails-dijo cream alegremente

-bueno yo no veo cual sea el problema…!entonces vamos allá ¡-dijo sonic saliendo corriendo como siempre lo hacía junto con los demás

* * *

**En el Taller de Tails**

Sonic y compañía en cuestión de minutos habían llegado al taller de tails donde el pequeño zorro amarillo de dos colar se encontraba reparando el tornado x

-eh tails …¿que estás haciendo?-pregunto sonic donde al instante el pequeño zorro dejo de lo que estaba haciendo y vio a su mejor amigo

-solamente haciendo unas reparaciones al tornado ..ya que te tardaste un poco me dispuse a repararlo…-respondió tails mientras se limpiaba la grasa de motor con un trapo

-solo tuve un pequeño retraso con eggman eso es todo –dijo sonic donde en ese momento él pudo escucha una conversación afuera del taller de tails

Tails también había escuchado unas voces pero lo que le dio más curiosidad eran que se podía oír dos voces idénticas .tails se asomo por unas de las ventanas de su taller y se quedo en perplejo por que su visión lo estaba engañando ya que él estaba viendo doble o mejor dicho veía a dos felinos color lila idénticas excepto que una de ella llevaba vestía una armadura charlando con cream,tails rápidamente volvió con sonic.

-sonic… tengo que ir a un oculista estoy viendo doble-dijo tails aunen perplejo

-no tails …no estás mal de la vista …como ya sabrás la personan que está ahí es blaze -dijo sonic donde tails simplemte asintió

-y la otra persona que es exactamente parecida a blaze pero con armadura es el caballero que te había mencione antes-explico sonic

-¡sí pero no mencionaste que era idéntica a blaze!-exclamo tails

-se me había olvidado ese detalle-dijo sonic rascándose la parte posterior de su cabeza

-debiste decírmelo antes ….pero aun así que es lo que me ibas a preguntar sonic –pregunto tails viendo que el erizo saco un libro

-¿Qué es ese libro sonic?-pregunto nuevamente tails con curiosidad ya que pocas veces lo vio a sonic con un libro

-de esto es lo que te iba a preguntar-dijo sonic entregándole el libro a tails que con tan solo mirar el título del libro se sentía confundido

-sabes yo he estado antes en camelot-dijo sonic haciendo que tails se confundiera aun mas

-_"sonic y el caballero negro"...no lo entiendo…¿Por qué se encuentra el nombre de sonic en la tapa de este libro?_-pensó tails para luego abrir el libro y leer las primeras paginas

Tails al leer la primera hoja se dio cuenta que su hermano había tenido una aventura en camelot pero aun así con leer una hoja no bastaba para enterarse todo la aventura completa de su hermano mayor

-y que tiene que ver este libro sonic -dijo tails cerrando el libro

-nada mas quería saber si pudieras construir una máquina para poder viajar a camelot-dijo sonic tranquilamente

-¡¿QUE?!...como se supone que voy a construir algo como eso-exclamo tails

-no lo sé…por eso mismo vine hasta aquí -dijo sonic

-umm….tal vez haya algo que pudiera hacer pero llevara algún tiempo…a sonic otra cosa no te importaría si me quedo con este libro quisiera leerlo para darme una idea de cómo es camelot-dijo tails

-no hay problema hermano…sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo sonic con su pulgar hacia arriba

-otra cosa sonic…¿donde encontraste ente libro?-pregunto tails dándole otro vistazo al libro entre sus manos

-la verdad no estoy muy seguro de como lo encontré…lo único que recuerdo es que cuando volví de camelot el libro ya se encontraba junto a mi-explico sonic

Tails no dijo nada al respecto y simplemente se concentro en la lectura del libro, pero de repente detuvo su lectura al escuchar ruidos provenientes de las afueras d su taller.

* * *

**Momentos antes**

antes de que sonic entrara al taller de tails ,este le había dicho que lo esperaran afuera por unos momentos .blaze al ver que sonic se tardaba un poco decidió conversar un rato con su parenteso

-así que Percival…¿hace cuanto tiempo que conoces a sonic?-pregunto blaze

-no mucho tiempo…solamente mas de una semana….¿y tu hace cuanto lo conoces?-dijo Percival preguntando lo mismo que blaze

-más de cuatro meses para ser exacto que lo conozco-respondió blaze

-es verdad que tu eres una princesa por qué no te pareces a una –dijo Percival

-que quieres decir exactamente con eso-contesto blaze

-que si de verdad fueras una princesa no tendría el mismo comportamiento que usted-respondió Percival

-así que para ti no tengo la elegancia de una princesa…pero peor es ser un caballero y que lo llamen "sir"(señor)-exclamo blaze remarcando el "sir"

-_mejor me iré a ver a tails _–pensó cream entrando inmediatamente al taller

Blaze vio que cream se había entrado al edificio, ya que cream no estaba podría tener una reconfortante charla con percival

-¡cómo te atreves a insultar mi título como caballero!- exclamo Percival con enojo

-¡y tu también con mi título de princesa!-exclamo blaze también con enojo

-ya estoy cansada de ti…. te reto a un duelo ahora y en este preciso lugar…y para ser más justo peleare sin mi espada-dijo Percival mientras se coloco en posición de combate

-no esperaba la hora de que digieras eso-respondió blaze encendiendo sus manos en señal de querer luchar

Ambas se miraron fijamente con la determinación en sus ojos listo para pelear, las dos felinas se abalanzaron una contra otra pero en ese preciso instante las dos fueron golpeadas por una esfera azul mandándolas al suelo en distintas direcciones ,tanto blaze como Percival miraron con asombro al erizo que se encontraba entre ambas con una mirado molesta en su rostro

-¡Sonic…!-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

Blaze y Percival instantáneamente miraron al erizo que al parecer se encontrar molesto por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, tanto tails como cream observaban todo desde una distancia segura

-¡no puedo creer que las dejos un minuto y ya se quieren sacar los miembros entre ustedes!-exclamo sonic con irritación

-tails …¿me puedes hacer el favor de llevar a cream a su casa?…de seguro su madre debe estar preocupada-dijo sonic

-no hay problema sonic …ven cream vamos a tu casa en el tornado x-dijo tails

Cream aunque fuera pequeña no sabía si estar contenta porque pasearía con tails o triste porque su amiga no iría con ella

-¿Qué sucede cream?-pregunto tails al ver que la pequeña conejita se encontraba muy callada

-no es nada tails…-respondió cream para después sostener la mano del zorro de dos colas y entrar al taller donde se encontraba el avión de tails listo para volar

Sonic vio que su pequeño hermano se llevo a cream dejándolo con blaze y Percival que aun seguía en el piso

-¡ahora me dirán exactamente lo que está ocurriendo aquí!- exclamo sonic elevando un poco su tono de voz

Ambas felinas nunca se esperaron que sonic se molestara tanto por lo que estaban a punto de hacer ,asi que fue Percival la que hablo primero

-estábamos apunto de enfrentarnos a un duelo sonic…hasta que tu interviniste-dijo Percival una vez en pie sacudiéndose un poco la suciedad del suelo

-¿eso es verdad blaze?-pregunto sonic dirigiendo su mirada a esta

-si es cierto…Nosotras estábamos a punto de pelear- respondió blaze mientras se ponía de pie

-¿y cuál es la razón de este "duelo"?-pregunto sonic remarcando la última palabra que había dicho

Las dos miraron al erizo debatiéndose mentalmente si deberían hablar o simplemente no decir nada al respecto. Sonic al notar que ninguna de las dos iba a hablar él simplemente suspiro en señal de frustración

-bien…. no hace falta que me lo diga….solamente quisieran que se llevaran bien por lo menos unos cuantos días…ok-dijo sonic donde tanto blaze como Percival asistieron con la cabeza

-como veo que las cosas ya se han calmado un poco les voy a contar lo que me dijo tails hace unos momentos-dijo sonic que justo por casualidad él veía al tornado x en lo más alto del cielo

-Al parecer tails podría construir una máquina capaz de poder ir a camelot pero llevara algún tiempo hasta que lo construya-explico sonic con los brazos cruzados

-por lo tanto …¿significa que debo quedarme aquí? –pregunto Percival

-yo diría que si –respondió sonic

-pero sonic de seguro que ella no tiene dónde hospedarse hasta entonces…no deberíamos...-blaze fue rápidamente interrumpida por sonic

-no te preocupes blaze….Percival se puede quedar en mi casa hasta entonces-respondió sonic

-¿QUE?-grito blaze sorprendida pero lo que más le molesto a ella era ver la sonrisa de triunfante que tenia Percival en su rostro

-¿que sucede blaze?-pregunto sonic levantado levemente la ceja en señal de confusión

-n-no es nada sonic-dijo blaze tratando de ocultar lo mejor posible su rostro de sorpresa pero aun así esto no había pasado desapercibido para Percival

-_por que será que se pone nerviosa con tan solo hablar con sir sonic….no será que ella este….enamorada de él-_pensó Percival al notar que posiblemente tendría un duro rival por el corazón de cierto erizo azul

En ese momento ya se empezaba a ocultar el sol por el horizonte para que lentamente le de paso a la fría noche.

-ya se está haciendo de noche…a sido un día muy largo …¿qué te parece si volvemos a mi casa Percival?-pregunto sonic con un leve bostezo

-me parece buena idea…por otra parte tu también te encuentras cansado no es así sir sonic-respondió Percival

Por último sonic observo a blaze y rápidamente recordó que ella se encontraba lastimada por el ataque de unos de los robots de eggman .sonic se acerco a blaze y al tener una mejor vista noto varios moretones y cortaduras

-blaze…¿en verdad te encuentras bien?-dijo sonic preocupado por el bienestar de blaze

-¿Por qué lo dices sonic?...lo dices por esto-dijo señalando sus heridas superficiales

-esto no es nada a comparación a otras heridas que tuve antes-blaze le dijo a sonic

Percival también noto esto y pensó que tan valiente o estúpido era blaze al querer enfrentarse contra ella en combate en su estado actual

-bien blaze parece que tendré que llevarte hasta el hogar de cream- decía sonic con una ligera sonrisa

-no es necesario que hagan estoó…-blaze fue sorprendida por sonic que la recogió estilo novia

-¡sonic que estás haciendo…yo puedo caminar sola!-exclamo blaze con enojo

-sabes que eso no es verdad…te he estado viendo…cada vez que pisas noto tu expresión de dolor así que no te resistas –dijo sonic algo serio ,por otra parte blaze aun le dolía la pierna es por eso que anteriormente le había dicho a sonic que se adelantase en la persecución de eggman por que solamente lo retrasaría.

-está bien sonic…solo por esta vez te dejare llevarme-respondió blaze lo más serio posible ya que aun se sentía avergonzada con todo esto

-¡que estamos esperando vamos allá!-dijo sonic antes de salir corriendo seguido por Percival

Por un lado Percival podría a ver jurado ver una sonrisa triunfante de parte de blaze dirigida hacia ella

_-con que esas tenemos eh…. princesita_-pensó Percival mientras le seguía el paso a sonic

* * *

**Mientras tanto en camelot**

**-¡**despierta de una vez merlina!-dijo sir Lancelot tirándole un poco de agua en el rostro de la maga dormida

Al instante que fue golpeada por la fría agua rápidamente despertó con un leve grito

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?...¿y por que estoy atada a una silla?-decía merlina intentando zafarse inútilmente de la cuerdas que la mantenían en la silla

-en estos momentos te encuentra en un interrogatorio –Dijo Sir Gawain mientras se acomodaba su casco

-¿pero porque me trajeron hasta este lugar?-pregunto merlina nerviosamente

-yo hago las preguntas aquí…ahora dime porque te encontraba junto a las ruinas de al parecer una pequeña cabaña en las afuera de la ciudad-ordeno Sir Lancelot

-eso es asunto mío…además las ruinas que vieron eran los resto de mi hogar –respondió merlina mirando fijamente a los caballeros presente

-con que tu hogar…entonces sabrás que eran la luz brillante que destruyo su hogar-dijo Sir Galahad

Merlina simplemente guardo silencio ante las palabras del caballero pero aun así ella sabia que había pasado exactamente maldiciendo mentalmente por la intervención de cierto caballero que en este momento se debe encontrar en el mundo de sonic

-veo que estas muy callada…eso debe indicar que sabes algo al respecto ¿no?-decía Sir Lancelot mirando fijamente a los ojos de merlina que rápidamente desvió su mirada

-yo no sé nada al respecto-dijo merlina en defensa propia

-si usted no sabe nada…porque la encontramos junto a dichas ruinas-dijo Sir Lancelot haciendo que merlina se estremeciera

_-esa expresión lo dice todo…debe estar ocultando algo _–pensó Sir Lancelot

-viendo que a usted le falta la memoria la dejaremos un tiempo mas aquí para poder recordar tranquilamente…vamos Sir Gawain …Sir Galahag-dijo Sir Lancelot dejando las mazmorras del casillo seguido por ambos caballeros

-¿crees que es bueno dejarla atada asi?-pregunto Sir Galahag

-no te preocupes por eso…ya ordene que la pusieran en una celda hasta entonces-respondió Sir Lancelot

-Saben caballeros aquella maga que esta encerrada en estos momentos debe estar ocultando algo -dijo una vez proveniente por detrás de los caballeros

-valla valla…si no es mas que la espada legendaria Caliburn-dijo Sir Gawain

-de todo modos…¿Qué haces aquí Caliburn?-pregunto Sir Galahad

-desde que ese caballero mediocre se marcho a su hogar me dejo en este castillo…para matar el tiempo siempre doy un par de vuelta por el castillo-respondió caliburn

_-¿Cómo una espada puede pasear por el castillo?…. si ni siquiera tiene pies_-pensó Sir Gawain

-ya dejen de conversar por un minuto….-dijo Sir Lancelot atrayendo la atención de todos

-viendo que Sir Percival no aparece mañana a primera hora saldremos a su búsqueda esta todo claro-dijo Sir Lancelot

-¡si!-respondieron Sir Gawain y Sir Galahag al mismo tiempo,una vez dicho eso todos los caballeros y Caliburn si dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para poder descansar aun que caliburn no necesitaba una cama para dormir

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí los dejo ,una cosa que quiero decir es que si ven que no subo nada durante un tiempo es porque en mi hogar solamente hay una computadora y somos una familia de seis personas es por eso que no puedo escribir nada ,solamente eso quería decirles .nos vemos**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola nuevamente lectores de fanfic ,como siempre agradezco el apoyo de varias personas por que gracias a ellos siguiere escribiendo como lo suelo hacer siempre pero bueno ya basta de distracciones y vallamos directamente con la continuación de esta historia**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Sonic y Compañía no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Sega (se me olvido escribirlo en el primer capítulo, pero bueno que se le va hacer XD)**

"Habla Normal"

"_Pensamientos"_

* * *

Mientras tanto sonic aun cargando a blaze por que al aparecer ella tenia lastimada su pierna con su anterior encuentro con eggman impidiendo que caminara ,junto con Percival cuya mirada se concentraba tanto en sonic como en blaze que se encontraba en los brazos de sonic, en ese momento se dirigían al hogar de cream para poder dejar a blaze allí.

-Sonic que tal si me dejas caminar por ahora….yo sola puedo hacerlo sabes-dijo blaze tratando de no mirarle el rostro al erizo para no avergonzarse más de lo que ya se encontraba en ese momento

-mmm...está bien blaze …igual ya llegamos-respondio sonic pero blaze no le creía hasta que rápidamente vio la casa de cream a unos cuantos metros de distancia

Sonic soltó suavemente a blaze, aunque ella no era de agradecer mucho él vio por un instante que le sonrió dulcemente pero solo un instante, cuando dejo a blaze vio que su pequeño hermanito se encontraba en la entrada del cálido hogar agitando su brazo de un lado a otro

-Sonic no pensé que vendría hasta aquí…¿qué ocurrio?-pregunto el pequeño zorro amarillo con dos colas

-hola de nuevo -saludo cream saliendo por detrás de tails para luego saliera vainilla

-¡oh que sorpresa tan agradable!...hola sonic-saludo cortésmente vainilla

Sonic saludo a ambas y le pidió el favor de si podían conversar adentro de la casa porque ya se empezaba a sentir el frio de la noche. una vez adentro del hogar vainilla trago una bandeja con galletas de chocolates y un poco e te para todos junto con un pequeño botiquín para atender las heridas de blaze

-blaze cariño…¿Quién te hiso estas heridas?…me sorprende que hallas llegado caminado hasta aquí con esta herida-dijo vainilla mientras le atendía sus heridas

-en realidad…sonic me llevo cargando hasta aquí-dijo blaze en un susurro pero aun así vainilla la había escuchado claramente haciendo que se riera entre dientes

Por otro lado sonic se encontraba charlando junto a Percival y tails mientras cada uno tomaba su respectivo te con galletas de chocolate que había preparado vainilla

-así que Percival…que te parece tener unas vacaciones de todo eso de ser caballero-dijo sonic en tono en broma

-yo no lo llamaría unas vacaciones sino una forma de descansar un poco-respondio Percival mientras se quitaba el casco de metal

-pero es exactamente lo mismo que dije yo-dijo sonic un poco confundido

-exactamente lo mismo-respondio nuevamente Percival

-valla si son iguales…¿no lo crees sonic?-dijo tails introduciéndose en la conversación

-yo no soy igual que ella…solo porque nos parecemos no significa que seamos iguales-dijo Percival tomando un sorbo de su te

-yo opino lo mismo –dijo blaze unas vez terminado sus atenciones por parte de vainilla

-¿ya te encuentras mejor blaze?-pregunto cream

-si gracias por preguntar cream-respondio blaze sonriéndole a la pequeña conejita

-como veo que todo está tranquilo…por que no les explica como harás esa máquina para viajar hacia camelot- decía sonic mirando directamente a tails

-para serte sincero sonic en estos momentos…no tengo ni la menor idea –respondio tails tranquilamente

-¡pero si tú mismo dijiste que podrías construir alguna máquina para poder ir hacia camelot!...acaso no puedes hacerlo- rápidamente dijo blaze

-yo no lo creo blaze…de seguro que ahora no tiene una idea de cómo hacerlo pero de seguro que algo se le ocurrirá…¿no es así tails?-dijo sonic

-era lo que iba a decir pero ustedes no me dejaron hablar…pero aun así he estado leyendo el libro que me dejaste sonic-respondio tails

-y descubriste algo interesante en ese libro porque si mal no recuerdo…. nunca leí ese libro-dijo sonic

-pero yo pensaba que si lo habías leído …ya que hasta tiene tu nombre en ella-dijo tails

-si …pero no me hiso falta leerlo porque ya lo viví tails-respondio sonic haciendo que tails por un instante se riera

-¿por que te ríes tails?-pregunto sonic confundido por la repentina risa del pequeño zorro

-bueno a decir verdad ….por un momento me imagine a ti tratando de leer un libro seriamente-dijo tails entre risas para luego se empezaran a reír todo los presentes

-haha …que gracioso tails …-dijo sonic cruzándose de brazos con fastidio

-bueno en lo que estábamos….sonic he leído este libro y aun que haya dicho que no tengo idea de cómo construir una máquina para poder viajar hasta camelot tengo una hipótesis de que si reunamos los sietes esmeraldas de caos se podría aprovechar su energía para crear una especie de portal hasta camelot–explico tails

-entonces cuando mencionaste que no tenias ninguna idea al respecto solo se trataba de una broma…¿no?-dijo Percival

-no exactamente…se me ocurrió justo ahora –respondio tails para asombro de todos

-entonces solamente tenemos que reunir todas las esmeraldas de caos ….pero las esmeraldas fueron dispersadas por el mundo la ultimas vez que pelee contra eggman-explico sonic

-si sonic pero aun así tengo esto…-dijo blaze sacando una esmeralda de color rojo brillante

-¡una esmeralda del caos….donde la conseguiste blaze!-exclamo sonic con asombro

-S-solamente la encontré en unos de mis paseos no es la gran cosa-respondio blaze con un poco de nerviosismo en sus palabras

-¡que no es la gran cosa!...con esto ya tenemos una esmeralda menos en la lista...Eres genial blaze-dijo sonic para después recoger la esmeralda, por otro lado blaze se sonrojo levemente al escuchar el cumplido de sonic hacia ella.

-sir sonic ….¿que son las esmeraldas del caos?-pregunto Percival con curiosidad

-mmm…no sé cómo explicártelo pero…. digamos que son un equivalente a todas las espadas sagradas en su poder-respondio sonic

-ahora entiendo perfectamente…así de importantes son estas esmeraldas-dijo Percival para sí misma en voz baja

-Entonces debemos ir a buscar las esmeraldas del caos lo mas rápido posible-dijo blaze

-en cuanto a eso blaze …no hay que precipitarnos enla búsqueda de las esmeraldas…puesto que aunque tengamos todas las esmeraldas aquí mismo tardare mucho tiempo hasta que termine de construir el portal –explico tails

Sonic estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para escuchar cada palabra que decía tails pero aun asi el sueño le ganaba por mucho

-ok…creo que es hora de irnos…siento que mi cama me está llamando-dijo sonic con un bostezo al final para luego levantarse de su asiento

_-si un largo día…no veo la hora de poder descansar un poco_-pensó blaze

-yo también me tengo que ir …tengo que planear como construiré la maquina que aproveche la energía de las esmeraldas del caos–dijo tails

-si pero no te quedes hasta tan tarde…también necesitas dormir ¿ok?-dijo sonic con un poco de seriedad en su tono de voz

-si no te preocupes sonic por eso…hasta mañana-saludo tails para después dirigirse a su taller

-bueno ya es hora de que también nos vallamos…¿no Percival? –dijo sonic dirigiendo su mirada hacia Percival

-si eso me parece una buena idea sir sonic-dijo Percival que por una razón le sonrió al erizo azul

-buenas noches blaze –dijo sonic con un gesto amigable

-buenas noches sonic-dijo blaze con un gesto no tan parecido como sonic, para después ver como él se retiraba del lugar

-nos veremos pronto…"su majestad "–dijo percival remarcando la ultima parte para luego seguir a sonic

-_lo mismo digo…"sir knight_-" pensó blaze

-¿sucede algo cariño?- pregunto vainilla

-n-no es nada Sr. Vainilla…solamente estoy cansada-respondio blaze aunque fue una media mentira ya que ella se encontraba un poco molesta por como Percival se había referido a ella como de la realeza

-Cream que tal si nos vamos a dormir –dijo blaze ya que dormía en la misma habitación que cream pero en camas separadas

Cream simplemente asistió y rápidamente le dio las buenas noches a su madre y se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, blaze estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando vainilla la detiene

-Blaze cariño…se que algo te preocupa …si no te molestas puedes hablar conmigo en cualquier momento –dijo vainilla

-_es como si fuera mi madre…se preocupa tanto por mí-_pensó blaze

-lo siento Sr. vainilla si la estoy preocupando…tal vez mañana hablare un momento con usted …ahora solamente necesito descansar un poco-respondio blaze

-no hay problema blaze…buenas noches-dijo vinilla con una tierna sonrisa

-buenas noches -dijo blaze para después dirigirse a la habitación para finalmente descansar

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Sonic y Percival**

Desde que habían dejado el hogar de cream Percival tenía el ligero presentimiento de que su parentesco le traería problemas a futuro

_-mejor dejo de pensar en la princesita y me concentro en como hallar estas esmeraldas_-pensó percival pero rápidamente vio que sonic estaba frenando de a poco hasta que se puso a la par de ella

-¿ocurre algo Percival?...te veo muy pensativa –dijo sonic mientras seguía corriendo a la pa de Percival

-solamente estaba pensando en cómo vamos a hallar las esmeralda del caos –respondio Percival

-de eso no te preocupes Percival….ya verás que las encontraremos rápidamente-dijo sonic con su pulgar arriba

-si tienes razón-dijo percival con una leve sonrisa

-sabes Percival…esto me recuerda un poco cuando nosotros dos estábamos en camelot-dijo sonic

-a decir verdad sir sonic trato de no recordarlo-respondio Percival

-¿por qué no? …por la parte en la que fuimos a dar un paseo para salir un poco de la rutina de todo eso de los caballeros y que durante el camino fuiste raptada por un troll que en realidad estaba enamorado de ti…nunca en mi vida me había reído como en ese día-dijo sonic entres risas claramente divertidas

-¡Es precisamente por eso que no quería recordarlo….pero lo único bueno de eso es la parte en que lo reduje a cenizas¡-exclamo Percival con fastidio

-además no se que tanto te ríes si a usted le paso algo similar si no mal lo recuerdo-dijo Percival con una notable sonrisa en su rostro

Al escuchar dicho comentario sonic se estremeció al recordar el mal momento que había la había pasado ese día en camelot, Percival al ver como el erizo recordaba con horror se empezó a reír pero no tan escandalosamente como lo hacía sonic

-_no quiero pensar más en eso…simplemente me aterra….-_pensaba sonic viendo por un instante como Percival se reía de él

_-bueno…por lo menos ahora está contenta…ya que apenas la conocí ella simplemente era de hielo pero poco a poco fue cambiando….al igual que blaze_- pensó sonic

-Valla valla…veo que ambos se divierten-dijo una voz por encima de sonic y Percival

-¡Eggman!-exclamaron sonic y Percival al mismo tiempo

-el mismo…ahora sonic …tú y tu novia tendrán que entregarme todas las esmeraldas que tengan encima-ordeno eggman

-¡Ella no es mi novia!...además piensas que puedes vencernos a ambos-dijo sonic

Por otro lado mentalmente percival se sintió contenta cuando el científico se refirió a ella como la novia de sonic pero esa sensación se fue rápidamente cuando el erizo azul dijo lo contrario

-en eso tienes razón sonic…por eso en esta ocasión vine preparado-dijo eggman presionando un botón del control que tenía en sus manos

Al momento que el científico presiono dicho botón de lo más alto del cielo apareció un robot muy conocido por sonic

-¿metal sonic otra vez?...sabes eggman te estás quedando sin ideas últimamente -dijo sonic con aburrimiento

-en eso te equivocas rata azul…-dijo eggman con una sonrisa malévola

Justo en ese momento una enorme bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia sonic y Percival que rápidamente esquivaron por los pelos. Sonic al ver la segunda figura o mejor dicho al segundo robot noto con asombro la apariencia del robot

_-Tienes que estar bromeando…y yo que pensé que podría dormir temprano_-pensó sonic poniéndose de pie

-¿estás bien sir sonic?...esa figura de metal es idéntica a su amiga blaze y a mi-dijo sonic mirando como ambos robot se posicionaban listo para recibir ordenes

-HOHOHO…veo que no te esperabas eso sonic…ahora admira a mi última creación…!Metal Blaze!-Exclamo eggman con una sonrisa triunfal

-No te preocupes Percival…veras que cuando acabemos con ellos no serán más que tuercas y tornillos-dijo sonic con confianza

-igual no tuve una buena pelea hace mucho tiempo…así que esta pelear con estas figuras de metal será entretenido-dijo Percival con determinación desvainando su espada como al mismo tiempo bajando la rejilla del casco

-¡Ahora mis creaciones destrúyanlos a ambos-ordeno Eggman

Los brillantes ojos rojos de ambos robot se posicionaron sobre sonic y Percival y rápidamente se dirigieron a atacar a ambos héroes

-¡Percival yo me encardo de metal sonic!...!tu encárgate de metal blaze!-dijo sonic para después bloquear unos de los golpe de metal sonic

-¡No tienes que decírmelo dos veces!-exclamo percival abalanzándose sobre metal blaze

Sonic ataco a metal sonic con un Spin Dash pero este simplemente lo bloque con sus manos mandando a sonic a una cierta distancia, metal sonic corrió hacia donde se encontraba sonic pero este hiso lo mismo y ambas cabezas chocaron en un ruido seco

-igual que la ultima vez …no metal sonic –dijo sonic siguiendo corriendo aun con su cabaze contra la de metal sonic

El robot no dijo nada y salto para atrás del su pecho salía un rayo laser rojo dirigido a sonic que al último segundo había esquivado

_-eso es nuevo …esto será divertido_-pensó sonic

* * *

**Con Percival y Metal Blaze**

Percival luchaba contra la versión robótica de blaze y por alguna razón se sentía muy molesta no por el robot que la quería matar sino por el científico que se encontraba cómodamente observando con unos recipientes de palomitas de maíz disfrutando de cómo estaba peleando

_-después me encargare de él …por ahora voy de derrotar este "robot" sin que termine muerta en el intento_-pensó Percival tratando de acertar unos cuantos golpes con su espada, pero al parecer el robot era bastante ágil aun así este no pudo esquivar algunos golpes

_-es bastante resistente como ágil …apenas le hace daño mi espada ….en ese caso_ …- pensó Percival respondiendo con unos cuantos ataques de fuego

Metal Blaze al igual que blaze y Percival era resistente a las llamas haciendo inútil los ataques de Percival, pero pasaba el mismo efecto con los ataques del robot así que este recurrió al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Percival intento esquivar los ataques desenfrenados del robot pero con suerte la mayoría de ellos llegaba a bloquearlos

_-No entiendo…como se volvió más rápido a no ser que…._-pensó Percival pero en ese momento sonic le grito

-¡ten cuidado Percival!...!ese robot tiene una esmeralda del caos en su interior!-grito sonic esquivando un spin Dash de metal sonic impactando en el suelo dejando así un enorme cráter

Percival ahora entendía por que el repentino aumento de poder, estaba utilizando la energía de la esmeralda del caos

-Parece que tendré que ponerme seria en este momento-se dijo a si misma pecival

En ese preciso momento el cuerpo entero de Percival se cubrió en llamas pero lentamente las llamas se concentraron en su espada dejando solamente la hoja del arma rodeada de intensas llamas

-¡es hora de cortar un poco de metal!-grito Percival

En ese instante metal blaze apenas pudo ver el repentino ataque de la espada de fuego pero aun asi este la detuvo con ambos manos girando la espada junto con el que la blandía tirando bruscamente hasta al suelo para después juntar sus dedos metalismos en forma de cuchilla para luego tratar de terminar con la vida de percival

-¡AHORA!-Grito Percival con un rápido movimiento atravesó al robot por el pecho metálico haciendo que este detuviese su ataque ,por un instante percival pensó que había acabado con su versión metálica pero a los segundos después los ojos rojos brillantes se posaron sobre percival y este continuo con su ataque a pesar de tener una espada atravesada sobre su cuerpo

_-¡no lo podre esquivar!..._-pensó percival viendo el inevitable ataque dirigido hacia ella

Pero cuando ella pensaba eso de repente una bola azul golpeo duramente a metal Blaze haciendo que este retrocediera

-¡¿estás bien Percival?!-dijo sonic mientras ayudaba a percival a levantarse

-si estoy bien …por poco ese robot me atraviesa con su mano de metal-dijo percival

-cuando aprendiste a hacer eso con tu espada….es simplemente genial-dijo sonic pero rápidamente noto que no muy lejos de él se encontraba metal blaze con una claramente herida en su pecho mirándolo fijamente. Lo mismo le ocurría a Percival pero con metal sonic pero a este le faltaba un brazo

-¿Qué te parece si intercambiamos?-pregunto sonic ya que él y Percival se encontraban espalda contra espalda

-sabes sir sonic…esto me hace acordar cuando combatíamos contra las criaturas oscuras en camelot-respondio Percival apuntando a metal sonic

-¡entonces lo tomare como un si!-dijo sonic antes de salir corriendo hacia metal blaze para después darle de lleno con un spin Dash mandándolo a volar hasta chocar con una pared de piedra

Percival espero pacientemente hasta que metal sonic se acercara para después simplemente levantar su palma enviando intensas llamas al robot que rápidamente se notaba el daño del intenso calor

-demasiado fácil-pensó Percival para si misma al ver como al robot envuelto en llamas

Por otro lado Eggman veía con horror como sus creaciones cada vez estaban mas cerca de su destrucción así que sigilosamente sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia salió huyendo como el cobarde que era

-Percival que tal si acabamos con ellos de una vez-dijo sonic viendo que ambos robot s les costaban levantarse del suelo

-me parece una buena idea sir sonic-respondio percival

Sonic Rápidamente corrió hasta metal blaze que en su trayecto le lanzaba incontables bolas de fuego que fueron esquivados fácilmente por el erizo ,sonic al llegar a su objetivo corrió en círculos alrededor del robot creando rápidamente un pequeño tornado que con cada segundo que se encontraba metal blaze se elevaba mas y mas hasta un cierto punto, sonic inmediatamente se detuvo y vio como el metal blaze cayo hasta al suelo con un tremendo ruido

Percival en cambio al notar que metal sonic aun luchaba para levantarse simplemente lo corto por la mitad haciendo que este explotase al instante de haber sido cortado

-ufff…por fin se acabo ….admito que dieron bastante pelea –confeso sonic al ver al robot que se encontraba en el medio de un cráter

-si ..también digo lo mismo ….aunque esta versión metálica tuya no fue tan fuerte como el que se encuentra allí-dijo Percival

Sonic asistió con su cabeza y se acerco al robot ,al no ver sus brillantes ojos rojos rápidamente se dio cuenta que sin duda estaba derrotado ,sonic vio el agujero que tenia en su pecho y no muy cerca noto la esmeralda del caos amarillo brillante

_-bueno por lo menos con esta ya tenemos dos-_pensó sonic al recoger la esmeralda y guárdasela** (Me pregunto donde guardara la esmeralda del caos XD)**

**-**Sir sonic …el regordete acaba de huir ….deberíamos atraparlo-dijo percival

-naa…déjalo que se valla …por ahora no nos molestara por algún tiempo…además no se tu pero empiezo a extrañar un poco mi cama

-*suspiro*…bien…por que no volvemos a tu hogar para poder descansar sir sonic-respondio Percival envainando su espada

-me parece una excelente idea es mas…te reto a una carrera hasta me casa…¿Qué te parece Percival?-pregunto sonic

Percival le sonrió a sonic haciendo que este se confundiera un poco ,pero de repente salió corriendo a toda velocidad

-¡Vamos sir sonic …si no te apresuras vas a perder ante mi!-gritaba Percival mientras corría

-¡ya verás cuando te alcance…Percival!-grito sonic antes de salir corriendo tras Percival

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y ahí termina este capítulo con unos de mis intentos de escribir un pelea, nuevamente pido perdón por la tardanza para publicar este capitulo **

**Agradezco a todos y todas que le a gustado esta historia,bueno ya no tengo nada mas que decir **

**Nos Vemos**


End file.
